


Greencard

by criesmom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: On the night of Trump's election, Seokmin shares frantic messages with his internet friend Soonyoung. Soonyoung, a peaceful farmer in peaceful New Zealand, offers a greencard wedding that Seokmin can't help but accept.





	Greencard

**[Seokmin]** fuck  
 **[Seokmin]** I didn’t actually think it was going to happen

 **[Soonyoung]** I know shit  
 **[Soonyoung]** are you okay?

 **[Seokmin]** I don’t know yet, it doesn’t feel real  
 **[Seokmin]** Jesus fucking Christ what do I do now?  
 **[Seokmin]** I can’t fucking stay here  
 **[Seokmin]** Soons I’m terrified what do I do?

 **[Soonyoung]** shit man I don’t know  
 **[Soonyoung]** pack your bags and get the hell out of dodge I guess  
 **[Soonyoung]** idk New Zealand is pretty chill I’ve never had to deal with something like this

 **[Seokmin]** can I like. Move over there with you  
 **[Seokmin]** it seems so much nicer

 **[Soonyoung]** okay idk if ur joking but I would absolutely be down for that  
 **[Soonyoung]** we have marriage equality here too so we can get married and you won’t have to worry about a visa Seokmin I’m completely serious about this

 **[Seokmin]** dude so am I and this is sounding better by the second

 **[Soonyoung]** Lee Seokmin, would you do me the honour of being my greencard husband

 **[Seokmin]** deadass are we actually doing this

 **[Soonyoung]** I just fucking proposed to you of course we’re doing this

 **[Seokmin]** then shit yes I’ll be your husband

 **[Soonyoung]** okay how far away will this be though? Like will you need to save up n shit

 **[Seokmin]** I’ve got a bit of money saved up already that I was gonna use to travel but this is taking priority

 **[Soonyoung]** sweet I can help out if you need it but a one way ticket shouldn’t be TOO ?? expensive idk  
 **[Soonyoung]** let me check prices

 **[Soonyoung]** looks like it’s around $1k?? how much do you have?

 **[Seokmin]** like $6k USD so I should be fine

 **[Soonyoung]** damn I got myself a sugar daddy

 **[Seokmin]** I’m younger than you  
 **[Seokmin]** fuck this when can you pick me up from the airport?

 **[Soonyoung]** damn uhhhh maybe give yourself a couple weeks to get all your shit sorted out? Like there’s gotta be more to it than just booking a ticket and flying over here lets be real about it

 **[Seokmin]** okay you’re right I have to think about packing and handing in my notice to work and sorting out the apartment  
 **[Seokmin]** god this is going to be a lot but I’m not fucking staying here

 **[Soonyoung]** if there’s anything I can do let me know and as for picking you up from the airport I’m pretty flexible so long as it doesn’t interfere with milking

 **[Seokmin]** god you’re such a farm boy it’s so cute  
 **[Seokmin]** I will try to book it for the afternoon or smthn

 **[Soonyoung]** thanks lol

 **[Seokmin]** okay so do we wanna pencil this shit in for like a month from now?

 **[Soonyoung]** uh yeah that sounds good, still a way off from when the lambs are due so we should be good

 **[Seokmin]** okay I’ll start getting things organised before I book a ticket but for now I have to sleep today has been exhausting

 **[Soonyoung]** yeah that sounds like a good idea, get some rest and we can talk more about it tomorrow

 **[Seokmin]** night dude

 **[Soonyoung]** goodnight my sweet fiancé


End file.
